F de Fugaz
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: Oneshot::: Falta, fracasso, fama, fôlego, fuga, frágil, fé, fútil, fáctil, fim. Nessa ordem. ::YamaGoku::


_Come in here, dear boy, have a cigar._

**.**

**F de Fugaz**

**.**

**.**

"Pra que serve?" Ele perguntou, balançando o crucifixo em frente aos olhos.

"Serve para ter fé." Seu pai respondeu.

Seus pés pequenos ainda não alcançavam os pedais do piano, por isso ele só ficava ali, sentado diante das teclas, balançando os pés como balançava o crucifixo. As engrenagens do relógio estalavam a cada minuto, e ele esperava. Ele esperava e esperava e esperava. Era seu aniversário de três anos e ele esperava e seu pai estava sentado em sua poltrona em frente ao piano. Hayato não sabia, mas ele também esperava.

Ela já devia estar chegando. Ela sempre vinha para o seu aniversário.

Ele segurou o crucifixo na mão e as contas do terço escaparam de seus dedos – era muita coisa para sua mão pequena segurar. Era muita coisa pra ele compreender. Fé ainda era um conceito muito complexo para que conseguisse apertar em seus dedos atrapalhados. Mas ele apertou o crucifixo, o segurou com força, e fez um pedido a ele como que à uma lâmpada mágica.

"Será que ela demora?" Ele perguntou.

"Não sei, Hayato. Não sei." Seu pai respondeu.

Ele esperou e esperou e esperou, mas seu pedido não foi atendido.

**.**

Ele tinha oito anos quando soube; tinha oito anos quando entendeu. O conceito de fé ainda não fora totalmente assimilado, ainda era complexo demais para suas mãos pequenas e ansiosas; o da morte, por outro lado, era bem mais simples de se entender.

Um dia você está vivo, no outro você não está mais: Muito mais simples.

Ele correu e correu e correu; segurou o crucifixo com tanta força contra o peito que seus dedos doíam, suas articulações doíam, seu coração doía, e ele fez outro pedido.

No meio da floresta, escondido entre as raízes de uma árvore, ele esperou. Ele esperou e esperou e esperou, mas seu pedido, novamente, não foi atendido.

Mais tarde Bianchi o encontraria; mais tarde ela o levaria de volta à mansão. Mais tarde ele fugiria de novo, desejaria de novo, esperaria de novo.

**.**

Os adultos respeitavam Shamal. As mulheres amavam Shamal. Até ele adorava Shamal. Shamal era o que ele queria ser, era quem ele queria ser. Ele era a liberdade que ele queria ter, a desenvoltura, a força, o carisma, a esperteza. Ele era tudo o que ele sempre desejou e nunca conseguiu.

Então ele pediu a uma das empregadas da casa que cortasse seu cabelo como o dele, com a mesma fluidez, com o mesmo movimento. Talvez assim ele conseguisse chegar um pouco mais próximo do que Shamal era e ele não.

**.**

Shamal o ensinou a usar bombas, mas não o ensinou a fumar. Shamal era um médico, ele prezava a vida, gostava da vida, aproveitava a vida. Ele não. Ele só queria continuar correndo, explodindo, queimando.

Talvez assim, quando o dia chegasse ao fim, ele não precisasse acordar para o dia seguinte, nem o outro, nem o outro, nem nunca mais. Talvez assim ele tivesse a liberdade que queria, a desenvoltura, a força. Talvez assim ele estivesse mais próximo de Shamal. Mais próximo dela.

Não, fumar fora um hábito que ele adquirira por conta própria. Entre uma corrida e outra; entre uma explosão e outra; entre uma briga e outra. Um homem com o lábio rachado e sangrando se encostou a uma parede e lhe ofereceu um cigarro. "Você tem uma boa direita, garoto." O homem disse. Com o maxilar latejando e a respiração difícil, ele se encostou à parede ao lado do homem, e aceitou seu cigarro. "A sua também não é de todo mal." Ele respondeu; o único elogio que passou seus lábios nos últimos dias, meses, anos. O homem riu. Riu ainda mais quando ele tossiu a fumaça do cigarro para fora de seus pulmões. A risada do homem o envolveu como em um abraço, e, sorrindo, ele tentou outra tragada.

Pouco tempo depois, ele descobriu que o homem com a boa direita que lhe oferecera um cigarro em troca da briga morreu em um tiroteio em um confronto de famílias. Um dia ele estava vivo, no outro não estava mais.

**.**

Nenhuma família o queria. Ele tentara de tudo, batera em todas as portas, mas de nada adiantara. Ninguém queria um garoto como ele; ninguém queria _ele_. Ele que socava com a direita e tocava piano com a esquerda. Ele que fumava compulsivamente e carregava um crucifixo no bolso da calça. Garotos como ele não prestavam. Eram as maçãs podres do cesto, as que ninguém queria morder, as que são jogadas fora sem um segundo olhar.

Ele tinha um pai que o ignorava, uma irmã que não conseguia encarar, um mentor que o renegava e uma mãe morta. Nada o prendia à Itália. Nada o prendia à vida. Tudo se resumia à próxima explosão, à próxima briga, ao próximo cigarro. Um dia, com sorte, não haveria um próximo.

Ele foi ao Japão porque não havia o que fazer na Itália. Não havia mais o que explodir, nem com quem brigar. Seu país também não o queria lá.

E o que ele encontrou no Japão era muito mais do que ele jamais havia desejado.

**.**

Aquilo era o que ele queria. Era o que ele havia desejado e esperado e esperado e esperado. Ele deveria se sentir realizado; deveria estar feliz. Ele deveria viver agora. Mas o cigarro em seus lábios já estava aceso e o crucifixo de seu pai continuava guardado no bolso de sua calça.

Ele ainda não era capaz de sintetizar concretamente a fé que seu pai tanto insistira existir, mas ele agora compreendia – ainda que pouco mais que vagamente. Por isso ainda levava consigo o crucifixo: Para lembrar a si mesmo que fé de nada servia. Não serviu para salvar sua mãe. Não servia para salvá-lo.

A Itália ficou para trás, mas as notas do piano ainda murmuravam promessas em seus ouvidos. Ainda havia pólvora em seus dedos e cinzas em seu rosto; ainda havia fantasmas sobre seus ombros e um isqueiro em suas mãos.

Ele deveria se permitir felicidade agora que seus desejos foram atendidos, mas o conceito de felicidade não cabia em suas mãos.

**.**

O taco de Gamma quebrou suas costelas e seu nariz. Seu pé quebrou sua mão. Sua eletricidade quase parou seu coração. O gosto de cigarro fora substituído pelo de sangue. Suas gengivas doíam; seu corpo doía. Ele, no entanto, não cedeu. Uma vida à procura de brigas em becos o ensinara a nunca ceder. Ossos podiam ser remendados, corações substituídos; orgulho era um só.

A mão que apertava sua traquéia relaxou e ele soube que não haveria um amanhã. Nem um depois, nem um outro depois. Aquele era o fim. O taco partiu o que pareceu ser o que restava dos ossos de seu peito, mas foi só ao bater no chão que ele percebeu que o crucifixo guardado no bolso de sua calça havia se partido. Talvez já estivesse quebrado há horas, talvez tivesse partido justo naquele último golpe. Não importava mais.

Seus dedos quebrados tocaram o bolso que continha sua fé quebrada, e, ironicamente, ele fez um pedido.

Ele esperou e esperou e esperou, e acordou alguns dias depois, deitado em sua cama na enfermaria. Vivo.

**.**

"Acho que odeio você." Ele sussurrou para seus pés.

"Tudo bem." Yamamoto respondeu para o céu.

O futuro ficara para trás, o passado era o seu presente e todo o resto era apenas um incrível borrão no tempo-espaço. Tentava não analisar o que havia acontecido – o que eles haviam feito; o que haviam evitado – muito a fundo. Seus pensamentos racionais só conseguiriam embaçar mais o quadro abstrato pintado em sua cabeça. Haviam salvado o décimo. Isso era importante, nada mais.

"Acho que sempre vou odiar." Ele mal conseguia ouvir sua própria voz, e se perguntou se seus sapatos conseguiriam.

"Tudo bem." Havia um sorriso em seus lábios, dava para notar. O idiota.

Sentar no telhado da escola agora, depois de ter visto o que poderia ter acontecido àquela cidade, àquelas pessoas, àquele homem, parecia irreal. Surreal.

"Não incomoda você saber isso?"

"Não particularmente."

Ele desistiu de arrancar uma resposta concreta de seus sapatos e encarou Yamamoto encarando o céu. Esperava ver a cicatriz em seu queixo, o aprumo desleixado de seu cabelo, o frio de seus olhos. Esperava ver a resposta divina ao pedido que ele fizera na floresta em que Gamma quase o matou.

"Tsk, que estupidez."

Ele acendeu um cigarro e encarou o céu também.

**.**

Yamamoto era um mau substituto para seu crucifixo quebrado. Não poderia ficar escondido em seu bolso todas as vezes que ele sentisse vontade, nem calaria a boca quando ele mandasse. Mas, se ele o apertasse forte o suficiente e desejasse com convicção, o conceito de fé e o de felicidade se misturariam, e ele pensaria que talvez fosse aquilo ao qual seu pai estivesse se referindo desde o princípio.

Talvez fosse aquilo que ele estivera esperando.

**.**

"Acho que não odeio mais você." Ele disse para a parede do quarto.

"Que bom." Yamamoto respondeu, e continuou a dormir.

Gokudera amassou o cigarro no fundo do cinzeiro.

**.**

_You'll never gonna die._

_.-.-.-._

* * *

Have a cigar © Pink Floyd


End file.
